


Dissociation

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interspecies Relationship(s), My First AO3 Post, POV Second Person, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: You remember...





	Dissociation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here in Ao3.
> 
> And I will really appreciate some good criticism.
> 
> Maybe I'll post some other more :)
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading!!

The year 2015

  
The greatest thing happened.

  
It’s real. No. **They’re** real.

  
This is what humanity didn’t expect.

  
**MONSTERS.**

  
All have different appearance. And yet, had the same dream. To escape. To be free.

  
And all thanks to a child in striped sweater, their AMBASSADOR, their FRIEND, their ANGEL.

* * *

You remember waking up, making breakfast, watching the news.  
The news.

  
It’s different, shocking even.

  
The reporters all huddling in a group, eyes wides open.

  
**MONSTERS…**

  
You don’t know what to feel. Should you be shocked? Frightened?

  
But you sighed and turned the television off. You have work waiting for you. No time for distractions. Just work, then get paid at the end of the month.

* * *

  
You remember meeting your first monster friend.

  
Her name was Fuku.

  
She was like a gentle breeze in the wind, her warmth like a campfire in the cold night. She was beautiful. Methaporically, since she was a girl made of fire. Her green hair-like fire swishing like it has a life of its own.

  
You were so enchanted.

  
You hope you meet more of them.

* * *

  
You remember meeting him.

  
You were eating at Grilllby’s when he appeared out of thin air.

  
All clad in a white sweater and blue jacket, black shorts with white stripes running along the side, and pink fluffy slippers.

  
~~Lazy.~~ Casual.

  
That’s what you think.

  
He sat down beside you and ordered some fries and ketchup.

  
When the food arrived at him he took the ketchup’s cap and drank the whole ketchup bottle.

  
**The whole thing.**

  
He turned his head to you then made an audible wink.

  
How is that possible? How can he wink? What are those lights you see in his eyesockets?

  
Many question that you know that he can only answer.

  
“Magic, lady.” The skeleton said, his grin widening.

  
Have you said that out loud? You must have.

  
THAT WAS SO RUDE!!!!

  
WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????

  
“Heh, that face you’re making is **tickling my funny bone**.”

  
Was that a joke? Oh… OH!

  
You chuckled.

  
You know you two will be friends.

* * *

  
You remember when you two got together.

  
Sans and _you_.

  
He was the love of your life.

  
Lovable, kind, funny…

  
Everything you have ever dreamt for a guy.

  
You were so happy.

  
You had everything.

  
You have him.

  
Life is great.

* * *

  
You remember when he proposed to you.

  
After 3 years of being together, he finally did it.

  
All in his glory, left knee on the ground, hand outstrecthed, holding an opened black box.

  
A ring.

  
You told him a year ago you liked that ring.

  
He really knew you.

  
What did you do to deserve him?

  
Smiling wide, so wide that tears of joy fell from your eyes.

  
You hugged him.

  
Of course, your answer was a _yes._

* * *

  
The church bells were ringing.

  
Your close friends congratulating you.

  
Sans and you, smiling.

  
Hand in hand, you both walked to the car.

  
You were happy. So, so happy.

  
You’re now newly wed with the most perfect man you could ever imagine.

 

_Your future awaits the both of you._

* * *

  
You remember they don’t exist.

  
You remember you never had close friends.

  
You remember there is no Sans and you.

  
You remember you are lonely.

  
You remember you are alone.

  
You remember they’re nothing but wishes that will never be fulfilled.

  
You remember…

 

 

 

 

 

Remember what...?

 

 

 

 

  
**You remember forgetting…**

**Author's Note:**

> Dissociation- The detachment from reality and from oneself and the finding of another representation of self to cope with extreme stress or conflict. A person who uses dissociation as a defense mechanism disconnects from reality and lives in their own world, in which they do not experience unbearable thoughts, feelings, or memories for a period of time.


End file.
